


I am here

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Love, M/M, Night, Unknown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Whenever harry needs Ron he is always there





	I am here

I can't believe I'm doing this. Boys don't do this kind of thing. Harry will hate me. Ron curled himself around his friend, despite what his conscience was screaming at him. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, pulling his friend close.When Harry felt Ron's presence in his bed and in fact not only there but wrapped around him, a jolt of electricity zapped his mind.

At first he was shocked, but it didn't take long to realize how good Ron felt to close to him.Oh, no. Ron thought as Harry started to squirm. He's going to tell me to leave and he'll never speak to me again. Ron pulled his arms away from Harry and closed his eyes.

He wanted to feel what it was like to be in Harry's bed just for a few more seconds before Harry kicked him out.But to his surprise, Harry's expected rejection didn't come. Ron felt arms snake their way around him, pulling him back.Ron opened his eyes to see Harry's own, inches from him."Ron..." 

Harry breathed, his nose touching his friend's."I'm here."Seemingly unable to find words, Harry buried his face in Ron's chest. Ron brought one hand to Harry's head and stroked his friend's untidy, raven hair lovingly.

Feeling a surge of bravery, he caught Harry's chin in his palm, bringingtheir faces level.

"Are you okay?" Ron's eyes asked the question more than his voice.Harry swallowed and almost nodded, but then realized that he was far from okay.

"No."

"Can I help?"A knot in Harry's chest kept him from speaking for a moment. "You're already do."


End file.
